Ashire Tomadachi
by TrigunTyphoon
Summary: This suspenceful fic begins with Cloud in search for fame in SOLDIER, and ends with who knows. Placed between when Cloud leaves for Midgar at age 14 to Cloud unlocking the secrets of the four weapons at age 25. Please review as well as this will motivate.
1. Ashire Tomadachi

Chapter 1  
  
October 11, 4:30 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Cloud's House)  
  
Cloud: I'm leaving, mom. I'll come home someday and tell you everything.  
  
Cloud's Mom: All right, your father would be proud. I'll tell Tifa that you've left already when she wakes up.  
  
Cloud: I'm sorry I have to leave so early. Goodbye.  
  
Cloud's Mom: I'm letting you go to find a place in the world for yourself. But for now, you're going with Zack seeing as you are only 14 years old.  
  
Cloud: I'll get him now. See you, mom.  
  
???:Don't cry...where are you...  
  
Zack: What are you talking about? I'm right here.  
  
???:...can't...hear you...  
  
Zack: Who...who are you?  
  
???:I can barely hear you...all the humans are too loud...pollution has clouded you from me...  
  
Zack: Please. Tell me who you are.  
  
???:He's here...  
  
Zack: Who?  
  
???:An impersonator...one who's...lived too many...lies...  
  
Zack: What do I do now?  
  
???:WAKE UP!  
  
Cloud: Wake up, Zack!  
  
Zack:*blink* Huh? Cloud? What are you doing here?  
  
Cloud: I'm leaving for Midgar and my mom would like you to accompany me.  
  
Zack:...I don't know...  
  
Cloud: Please...I really have to go now.  
  
Zack: All right, just let me get my things.  
  
Cloud: Sure thing.  
  
October 11, 5:30 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Zack's House)  
  
Cloud: All ready?  
  
Zack: That's right...Tifa wanted me to tell you that she hopes you'll come back someday.  
  
Cloud...  
  
Zack:???  
  
Cloud: We should be going.  
  
Zack:...Yeah...  
  
October 11, 6:00 A.M. ~Midgar~(Shinra Building)  
  
President Shinra: You know what you are supposed to do?  
  
Rufus: Of course. But if you think I can't do it, then you could send the Turks with me.  
  
President Shinra: They are on their own secret mission. Also, I can assume that in your current position, you are more than capable of accomplishing this task.  
  
Rufus: Indeed, father.  
  
President Shinra: Your helicopter has arrived. I'm awaiting good news from you Rufus.  
  
Rufus: Very well.  
  
October 11, 6:15 A.M. ~Midgar~(Helicopter Pad)  
  
Rufus: My good for nothing father. I propose that he has completely forgotten about my birthday.  
  
???:That's right. He's long forgotten that day. But I would never let that slip my mind. Happy 15th birthday to you young Rufus.  
  
Rufus: Thank you. But what I'm wondering is why my father is sending you to a backwater village such as Nibelheim.  
  
???:That...I'm not quite sure of. But for you to complete your mission, I must be taken to the reactor in Mt. Nibel. I'll make it easy for you. Somehow, I know the way there myself so you can go on a little birthday vacation. You're President Shinra's only son, you can do what you want and how you want to.  
  
Rufus: Interesting...Alright, a vacation it is. I'm rather excited on finding what makes people like them tick.  
  
End Chapter 1... 


	2. Ashire Tomadachi 2

Chapter 2  
  
October 12, 1:00 P.M. ~Nibelheim~(The Well)  
  
Zack: I'm sorry we couldn't leave yesterday. I still think I'm missing something...I'm surprised that Tifa didn't come by all day.  
  
Cloud: Yeah...  
  
Zack: Anyway. Let's make sure we have everything this time or you'll never get to Midgar!  
  
Cloud: Sure.  
  
Zack: I'm going to go take a nap until you have everything.  
  
*Zack runs home*  
  
Cloud: I thought you were the one that forgot something!   
  
*Light wind*  
  
Cloud: Well, guess I'll just get something to eat.  
  
October 12, 1:05 P.M. ~Nibelheim~(Zack's House)  
  
*Zack's snoring*  
  
???: Can you...hear...me?  
  
Zack: I can hear you crystal clear. Now you have to tell me who you are.  
  
???: I am no one...well...not yet anyway. I will...soon...and I'll come to you.  
  
Zack: What? Can you talk to anyone else besides me?  
  
???: I could try...but they are all too hard to hear...you are the only one...because...  
  
Zack: Tell me. Why?  
  
???: Just wait for me. I'll be here waiting. Where all with green-blue eyes were created. Your origin. I will wait eternity for you...  
  
Zack: Wait!  
  
*Zack is awakened by someone*  
  
Cloud: Hey Zack! Wake up!  
  
Zack: What?  
  
Cloud: President Shinra's son is here! Maybe I can get him to take me with him back to Midgar!  
  
Zack: Hmmm...maybe. But you know, he is the president's son. He could be a stuck-up kinda guy, you know?  
  
Cloud: It's worth a try. If he can't take me, then we can always go together!  
  
Zack: All right then. If you wanna try, go ahead.  
  
October 12, 1:45 P.M. ~Nibelheim~(Shinra Mansion)  
  
Rufus: All right, you know what to do.  
  
Shinra Employee: Yes sir!  
  
???: I'll be here. You go ahead and go on your vacation.  
  
Rufus: I'll be back.  
  
*Jenova is wheeled into Shinra Mansion*  
  
Cloud: Excuse me! Mr. Shinra!  
  
Rufus: Please. I'd prefer you call me Rufus.  
  
Cloud: Yes, Mr. *ahem* Rufus. I'd like you to take me back to Midgar with you.  
  
Rufus: I'd appreciate it, but I won't be going back to Midgar for a while. I'm on vacation as of now.  
  
Cloud: Oh...all right. Thanks anyway Rufus.  
  
Rufus: My pleasure. Is there a way I can contact you later?  
  
Cloud: My house is right there.  
  
*Cloud points to his house*  
  
Cloud: But I'm leaving for Midgar on foot tomorrow, so I don't think you'll get anyone but my mom after tomorrow.  
  
Rufus: Very well then. Thank you. 


	3. Ashire Tomadachi 3

Chapter 3  
  
October 12, 3:20 P.M. ~Nibelheim~(Zack's House)  
  
Cloud: All right. Time to get something to eat so we won't starve tomorrow.  
  
Zack: ...  
  
Cloud: Are you okay?  
  
Zack: I was thinking...  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Zack: I think we should leave today. If possible.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Zack: Somehow...I feel as if something is pulling me to leave tonight. Can we?  
  
Cloud: If you want. Okay, let's get everything in a pile so we know we didn't forget anything.  
  
*Zack and Cloud put their things together*  
  
October 12, 3:30 P.M. ~Nibelheim~(Cloud's House)  
  
Zack: Got everything?  
  
Cloud: Yup. Let's get outta here!  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Cloud: I'll go see who's at the door.  
  
*Cloud opens the door*  
  
Rufus: Hello?  
  
Cloud: Uh...hi.  
  
Rufus: I'm not really here on vacation. I've heard about the weird incidents occurring around Nibelheim and I must uncover it! At whatever cost, you must take me with you. On the way to Midgar, we pass Gongaga and the undersea reactor. If you bring me along, I'll highly compensate you. I only need to get to the undersea reactor.  
  
Cloud: Uh...Zack?  
  
Zack: Mr. Shinra...  
  
Rufus: Rufus.  
  
Zack: Yes...uh...Rufus. We'll be happy to take you along but I must know one thing. Why can't you go yourself?  
  
Rufus: My father won't allow it. I was only here to secure the transportation of Jenova. But she's...I mean, something is telling me that my father is doing something wrong!  
  
Zack: Thank you. Question answered. Do you need a place to stay for the night?  
  
Rufus: I wouldn't want to impose...  
  
Cloud: Oh, it's all right.  
  
Rufus: Very well then. I am forever grateful.  
  
October 13, 5:30 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Shinra Mansion Basement)  
  
Rufus: I'm going on my "vacation" now. I know you can't hear me, you're sleeping. Why were you sent here? I haven't seen Sephiroth since I was five years old. He seemed so cold hearted. But that was 10 years ago. He could have changed... 


	4. Ashire Tomadachi 4

Chapter 4  
  
October 13, 9:30 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Cloud's House)  
  
Cloud's Mom: Got everything?  
  
Zack: Yes, we do. Thanks Mrs. Strife.  
  
Cloud's Mom: Oh, you don't have to thank me.  
  
Rufus: Of course I do. It was appreciated that you shared your home with someone like myself.  
  
*Rufus kisses Cloud's Mom on the hand*  
  
*Cloud's Mom blushes*  
  
Cloud's Mom: You are very welcome.  
  
*Cloud rolls his eyes*  
  
Cloud: Oookay...if you are finished, Rufus, I would like to get going now.  
  
*Rufus smirks*  
  
Rufus: Very well, then. We will be off, madam.  
  
Cloud's Mom: Goodbye, boys. Come again sometime Mr. Shinra.  
  
Rufus: Please, madam. Call me Rufus.  
  
Cloud's Mom: Alright, Rufus. Please come back sometime.  
  
Rufus: I will, thank you.  
  
Cloud: Come on Zack. We'll meet you outside Rufus.  
  
October 13, 9:45 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Cloud's House)  
  
Rufus: Goodbye Mrs. Strife.  
  
Cloud's Mom: Alright. Tell Cloud that I...  
  
Rufus: I know. I'll be sure to tell him.  
  
After much traveling...  
  
October 13, 2:00 P.M. ~Gongaga~(Shinra Reactor)  
  
Zack: Did you guys know that I'm from here? We can stay over at my place for the night.  
  
Cloud: No way, that's cool. But why did you decide to come to Nibelheim?  
  
Zack: Because...  
  
Cloud: ???  
  
Rufus: This reactor...  
  
Cloud: What's up?  
  
Rufus: Err...nothing.  
  
Zack: I know something's wrong. Tell us Rufus.  
  
Rufus: Maybe when you're a part of Shinra's system. Then you'll understand...Shinra's secrets are meant to be kept secrets, if you get what I'm saying.  
  
Zack: Yeah. Sure.  
  
Rufus: You guys go ahead and I'll meet you at your house.  
  
Cloud: Are you okay with that Zack?  
  
Zack: That's okay with me. My house is the one in front of the accessory shop, wedged between two other houses.  
  
Rufus: Fine by me. I'll be there around 9:00 alright?  
  
Cloud: Okay. See you later.  
  
October 13, 2:30 P.M. ~Gongaga~(Shinra Reactor)  
  
Rufus: What has my father done now? An entire reactor, destroyed in a matter of moments. But...I've heard that materia is created in reactors...  
  
*Rufus searches around the area*  
  
Rufus: This materia is enormous! I should have Hojo analyze this when I get back to headquarters.   
  
*Two people arrive by helicopter*  
  
Rufus: Who would come to an abandoned reactor at a time like this? Their objective may be the same as mine.  
  
*Rufus hides on the other side of the reactor*  
  
Reno: Yes sir. I'll look for it. Yes sir. Rufus has been missing for a couple of days, so I'll search for him as well. Alright sir.  
  
*Reno hangs up the cell phone*  
  
Tseng: What did the President want?  
  
Reno: Kid Shinra's been gone for a couple of days, so we're looking for him as well as all the pieces of the Huge Materia.  
  
Rufus: Huge Materia? Is that what this is?  
  
Tseng: So we're basically doing Heidegger's job.  
  
Reno: Right.  
  
Rufus: What's that fatso got to do with any of this?  
  
*Both of them start searching around*  
  
Reno: ...  
  
Tseng: ...  
  
*Reno comes across Rufus's hiding spot*  
  
Reno: What the? Rufus? Hey Tseng!!!  
  
*Rufus kicks him unconscious flat onto the ground*  
  
Tseng: What?  
  
*Tseng shrugs his shoulders and continues searching*  
  
Rufus: I can't stay here for long or Reno will awaken. Or Tseng will find me.  
  
*Rufus runs right behind Tseng's back*  
  
*whoosh*  
  
Tseng: What was that?  
  
End Chapter 4... 


	5. Ashire Tomadachi 5

Chapter 5  
  
October 13, 8:30 P.M. ~Gongaga~(Zack's House)  
  
*Zack is daydreaming in the living room*  
  
*He sees a blurry figure standing on a foggy lake*  
  
???: You're getting closer...  
  
*The figure turns around but Zack can't make out the face*  
  
???: You're getting closer...  
  
*Zack squints his eyes*  
  
Zack: Do I know you?  
  
*The figure shakes its head*  
  
???: No...You'll...never know me...But I've known you since you were very small...  
  
Zack: I...can't see you very well...  
  
???: I know...I'm not entirely completed now, but maybe by tomorrow...  
  
Zack: What do you mean? I...I can't understand you...  
  
*The figure turns around and slowly walks away*  
  
Zack: Wait! Where are you going?  
  
???: To the place where I'll meet you...where all with green-blue eyes were created. Your origin. I will wait eternity for you. The key...  
  
*The figure fades away*  
  
*Zack wakes up*  
  
Zack: Wait! 'The key' what?  
  
Cloud: What's up? It's like you're here in body, but not in spirit...  
  
Zack: It's nothing...  
  
Cloud: So you're saying it's nothing when you suddenly wake up and yell "Wait! The key what?"  
  
Zack: ...  
  
Cloud: So tell me.  
  
*Rufus rushes in*  
  
Rufus: That's right. I found this.  
  
*Rufus shows them the Huge Materia*  
  
Rufus: Tell me as well what two of the Turks are doing here.  
  
Zack: Err...I think we'll need to get comfy for this one.  
  
October 13, 9:00 P.M. ~Gongaga~(Zack's House)  
  
*All three of them had grabbed a chair at the kitchen table*  
  
Rufus: Both Tseng and Reno are here searching for me and something else as well. I'm not sure what they're looking for, but all I know is that someone probably tipped my father off that I was here.  
  
Zack: ...I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some of what you want to know.  
  
Cloud: So we're asking you questions?  
  
Zack: Fire away.  
  
Rufus: All right then, question number one, why are Reno and Tseng here besides that fact that they're looking for me?  
  
Zack: What you have there is a piece of the Huge Materia.  
  
Cloud: Only a piece?! That's gigantic! How do you know about it?  
  
Zack: The answer to question number two is...I don't know.  
  
Cloud: What to do you mean you don't know?!  
  
Zack: It just...comes to my head...the answers...I probably can't answer everything, but...  
  
Rufus: Okay, okay, question number three. Why are you letting me follow you?  
  
Cloud: Because you wanted to tag along, that's all.  
  
Zack: No, it's because I've been having a strange 'dream', like someone is talking to me. It tells me to meet it "where all green-blue eyes were created"...I know that Cloud wants to go to Midgar and it's in that direction. But you needed to get to Gongaga and the Undersea Reactor, which may give me more clues as to where this 'person' is.  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
Zack: Which is kind of funny concluding that all three of us have 'green-blue' eyes.  
  
*All three of them stare at each other's eyes*  
  
Rufus: Well that's something I didn't notice.  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
Tseng: Anyone in there?  
  
Cloud: Oh jeez...who are they.  
  
Rufus: No! Don't open the door. It's the two Turks.  
  
Zack: We can jump out the window. Don't worry about the lights, they won't care if we leave them on.  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
Reno: Hello? Open the damn door!  
  
Cloud: Go now!  
  
Rufus: Right.  
  
*The three of them jump out the window*  
  
Tseng: I guess nobody's home. Reno, let's try another place.  
  
Reno: ...sure...  
  
*Cloud, Zack, and Rufus rolled down the hill behind Zack's house and were unconscious for a bit*  
  
October 14, 9:00 A.M. ~Gongaga~(Forest)  
  
*Zack's senses come to*  
  
Zack: Aughh...Cloud? Cloud...you okay? Damn, out cold...  
  
*Zack looks around*  
  
Zack: Where's Rufus?  
  
*He walks to a deep river and find's Rufus's white trench coat*  
  
Zack: Rufus must've been here.  
  
*He spots Rufus sinking deeper into the water*  
  
Zack: Rufus!  
  
*Zack takes off his shirt and dives into the water*  
  
Zack: Hold on Rufus. I'm coming.  
  
*He grabs hold of Rufus's heavy inner coat*  
  
Zack: Damn! You're heavy. We need to get you into lighter clothes.  
  
*Zack drags Rufus safely on shore*  
  
Rufus: *cough, cough*  
  
Zack: Are you okay?  
  
Rufus: Thank *cough* you.  
  
Zack: No problem. How'd you end up here? I thought you only jumped out the window.  
  
Rufus: *cough* I was purposely drowned. By someone...*cough* I couldn't see their face.  
  
Zack: We should get back to Cloud.  
  
Rufus: Agreed.  
  
End Chapter 5... 


	6. Ashire Tomadachi 6

Chapter 6  
  
October 14, 9:00 A.M. ~Temple Of The Ancients~(Picture Room)  
  
*Sephiroth is leaned against the Black Materia's altar at the end of the room*  
  
Sephiroth: Is it true? That the planet's actually weakening? And it's all Shinra's fault...I should never have joined with them.  
  
*Sephiroth looks at all the pictures and inscriptions*  
  
Sephiroth: What exactly do these mean? 'Ina Lefa Es Ulwuys Cinnactad Ti Unithar'.  
  
*Sephiroth closes his eyes*  
  
Sephiroth: ...Wait...there's more... 'Und Ull Lefa Es Ulwuys Cinnactad Ti Me'. 'Whan E Uwukan, Whi Well Halp Me'? Whi Well Halp Me Dastriy Tha Levas Thut Tea Me Diwn...Sapherith...'  
  
*Sephiroth stands up and unsheathes the Masamune*  
  
*Swinging the blade around professionally, he suddenly slashes deeply into the ground*  
  
Sephiroth: What is it you want?! I...don't understand...  
  
*From the corner of his eyes, glistening tears stream silently down his pale face*  
  
October 14, 9:30 A.M. ~Gold Saucer~(Battle Arena)  
  
Cloud: Ughh...Where am I?  
  
Reno: I don't know if you've ever been here before, it's the battle arena of Gold Saucer.  
  
Cloud: ?! Who are you?  
  
Reno: Do you truly wish to know? Right then. My name is Reno Tarshil, head Turk of Shinra Inc.  
  
Cloud: A Turk? What exactly do you do?  
  
Reno: Jeez...How old are you? You ask too many questions.  
  
Cloud: I'm 14 years old, and please tell me about you and what you do.  
  
Reno: Well, it's against regulations to tell you my age. But I can tell you that we're involved in a lot of fun stuff. Murder, stalking, anything the President needs us for. Of course we get down to a good old drink at the bar after a good job. But yeah, this job's been great, I'm quitting tomorrow.  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Reno: You ask too many damn questions. I'm quitting because everyone else in the Turks are so lazy. All the work goes to me, plus I don't have any buddies in there. So I'll be taking jobs like a mercenary. You know, fighter for hire.  
  
Cloud: That's cool, but why did you take me along? I'm mean, you didn't have to kidnap me from Gongaga.  
  
Reno: I heard that you need a lift to Midgar. So I wanted to pitch in a little.  
  
Cloud: Um...Reno?  
  
Reno: Yeah, what?  
  
Cloud: Thanks.  
  
October 14, 10:00 A.M. ~Nibelheim~(Tifa's House)  
  
*Tifa yawns under her bed covers*  
  
Tifa: Cloud...I wonder if you've left already...I haven't been by your house for a couple days because I don't want to believe that you're gone...  
  
*She opens her window and a light breeze is flowing through*  
  
Tifa: I want...  
  
*The breeze ruffles her hair a bit*  
  
Tifa: I want to make sure he's not here!  
  
*She throws her pillow at the wall and gets dressed in her blue dress*  
  
Tifa: I'll be back! I'm just going out for a while!  
  
*Tifa slams the door shut*  
  
Tifa's Dad: Tifa! Oh...Dammit...She's gone...  
  
*He looks out the window*  
  
Tifa's Dad: She's going to Cloud's house... 


End file.
